


Бегущие Обманщики

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: У Доктора и Габриэля гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tricksters Running](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235048) by Buffintruda. 



> Выполнено для команды Эры Моффата на ЗФБ-2015.

_«О, я из тех, кто убежал! И никогда не останавливался»*._

Бежать от повелителей времени – разложившегося и застоялого общества. Бежать от напыщенных, самодовольных бессмертных, взирающих на все с высоты и отказывающихся вмешаться. Бежать, потому что любопытство и жажда приключений побеждают осторожность и повиновение, потому что бушует самая разрушительная война во всем времени и пространстве, а они идут на самые немыслимые поступки, чтобы победить врага. Бежать от собственного народа, желающего запереть его, потому что он никогда не отступится от своей свободы. Бежать от чувства вины, не имея мужества смириться со смертью, оставляя за собой только слезы. Пламя, пожирающее его родную планету, поднимается все выше, и впереди он видит лишь потери и разрушение. Он не позволит им ограничить себя правилами и запретами, не желает смотреть, как последним актом отчаяния они уничтожают Вселенную.

Бежать от ангелов, от своей семьи, раздираемой войной. Бежать от напыщенных, самодовольных бессмертных, которые видят в человечестве лишь ущербные орудия. Бежать, потому что брат повернулся против брата, потому что они сражаются и убивают, не останавливаясь ни перед чем ради уничтожения друг друга, и Земля падет вместе с ними. Бежать от Винчестеров, потому что те зовут его трусом – и они правы. Бежать от правды, не имея мужества взглянуть своим страхам в лицо и выбрать сторону. Пламя священного огня погасло, и впереди он видит лишь потери и разрушение. Он не может стоять и смотреть, как возлюбленные создания уничтожают друг друга, он неспособен убивать родных в бесконечной тысячелетней междоусобной войне. 

Их ошибка – катализатор, порождающий все остальное, – в том, что они слишком сильно любят и слишком заботятся. Любят свою семью, свой народ, свою расу. Заботятся о тех, кто примет их, когда они сбегут и им некуда будет больше пойти. Вторая семья разрастается вокруг них неосознанно, сама по себе. Они не могут отвернуться, когда одна семья оборачивается против другой, боги – против богов, повелители – против подданных.

Доктор.

Локи.

Имя, ложь, маскировка, маска радости и уверенности, скрывающая всю глубину их не-человечности, их древность, их чужеродность. У них так много имен и титулов – и те правдивы, но уже не подходят. Каждое из этих слов – лишь крупица целого. Доктор, повелитель времени, Надвигающийся шторм. Габриэль, архангел, Локи. Они прячутся за улыбками и сладостями, словно те могут смягчить реальность. Они скрывают чудовищные поступки прошлого, невидимые раны, кровавые надрезы на своей душе, появившиеся после катастрофических битв, недоступных пониманию человека. Стыд и горечь, измеряющиеся столетиями, заключены в этих бегающих, умных глазах, быстрых, выразительных бровях и удовлетворенных, знающих ухмылках. Все сожаления, ошибки, все благие намерения, обернувшиеся во зло, прячутся за ребячеством и веселыми проделками. Они – Обманщики, полагающиеся на свой ум и хитрость, чтобы выжить в этой неумолимо жестокой Вселенной. Одинокие боги, бродящие по миру, воспеваемые, устрашающие и ненавистные в глазах бесчисленных людей. Ни одно место в целом мире они не могут искренне назвать своим домом. В них тщетно верят и возлагают на них надежды. От них слишком многого ждут, они не способны соответствовать легендам и идеалам. Может быть, они боги – но также и люди, со всеми свойственными тем недостатками и пороками.

Они невозможно стары, проживают бесчисленные эры, наблюдая рождение и падение цивилизаций, глядя, как горы вырастают и снова сравниваются с землей, повинуясь переменам, неизбежным и безжалостным, как прибой. В отличие от своего народа, они не наблюдают – они живут. Находятся в самом центре событий, чувствуют боль и наслаждение, взаимодействуют с остальными, меняют историю. Происходящее воздействует на них, и это приносит одновременно радость и страдание. Они наслаждаются свободой, их взгляд не заслоняют и не контролируют вышестоящие. Вот ради чего они сбежали, ради чего отправили себя в ссылку: они никогда не вписывались в свое общество. Они сделали выбор сами, но это не облегчает боль, не заставляет исчезнуть жгучую пустоту внутри, которая может быть наполнена лишь недоступной им дружбой. При такой жизни этого никогда не случится. Но оно того стоит, и ни один из них ни за что не вернулся бы и не поступил иначе, даже если бы имел такую возможность. Даже отвергнув свой народ с его методами и образом действий, они продолжают выполнять свой долг, хоть и совершенно иным способом. Они наказывают нечестивцев, восстанавливают порядок во Вселенной и даже следуют некоторым правилам и заставляют других следовать им. По крайней мере, тем правилам, которые того стоят. Они изгнанники, но это не меняет их природу, не меняет того, ради чего они были рождены.

Они никогда по-настоящему не будут _хорошими_ – особенно после всего, что натворили, и не с этим праведным пламенем в груди. Пока не перестанут наказывать тех, кого _сами_ считают того заслуживающими, способами, которые _сами_ изберут, не давая никому возможности остановить или предупредить себя. Но нельзя их назвать и _злыми_ , потому что они побеждают злодеев, попутно спасая людей. Потому что они готовы убить и умереть ради тех, кого любят.

Те, кого они называли братьями, предали их ради завоеваний и власти, ради уничтожения Земли. Несмотря на свои многочисленные недостатки, человечество стоит спасения, потому что люди хотя бы _стараются_ стать лучше. Они подлизываются, отчаянно пытаясь уговорить павшего друга умерить свою ярость, заставить его понять и оценить потрясающий мир, который люди построили из палок и грязи. Они говорят, не желая убивать, не желая сдаваться, даже после того, как их отвергают и отталкивают, даже когда тела убитых членов их приемной семьи усеивают землю, – потому что неспособны презирать того, кто когда-то был близким другом. Несмотря ни на что, они всегда готовы простить его.

В конце концов, они отказываются отступать и восстают против родных ради блага своих спасителей, потому что прежде всего они верны _людям_. Бросая Галлифрей в пламя до скончания Вселенной. Сражаясь с Люцифером ради Кали (и ради Винчестеров, и ради планеты). Это уничтожает их, как физически, так и морально. И в этот миг они принимают правду: слишком поздно возвращать все назад, и, как бы отчаянно они ни боролись за мир и согласие, ничто уже не будет как прежде, до побега. Впервые за долгое время они перестают бежать на долю мгновения, достаточную, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своими кошмарами и спасти мир.

_«Вот он я, иду наперекор…»**_

**Author's Note:**

> * Десятый Доктор, «Бой барабанов».
> 
> ** Габриэль, «Молот богов».


End file.
